the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinners
There are five sinners that Ammut needs to rise from the underworld. A sinner is a person without a soul or a moral compass. They only want to cause chaos and serve Ammut and Robert. From observation, it seems that the nicer the person is, the worse of a sinner they become; for example, Mr. Sweet, Fabian, and Alfie, who were normally kind, acted the most evilly. This is because when they had their souls, they held back all bad or evil thoughts, making them nice. But when they were evil, nothing stopped them from saying their mean thoughts and they didn't care if they hurt someone's feelings. This did not apply to Victor or Patricia as much, so the evil versions of themselves weren't much different. A sinner has red eyes and wants to find the Staff of Osiris to bring Ammut into the world. The Five Sins *''Greed'' Greed is the desire to possess wealth, goods, or objects of value with the intention of only keeping them to yourself. *''Jealousy/Envy'' Jealousy is negative thoughts and feelings of insecurity, fear, and anxiety where you would want to obtain something you lack that someone else has. Jealousy and envy have distinct denotations, but are commonly known as synonyms. *''Spite'' Spite is the malicious desire to harm, annoy, frustrate, or humilate a person. *''Pride'' Pride is the high and unlimited opinion of your own dignity and superiority. *''Anger/Wrath'' Anger and wrath are extreme displeasure caused by vengeance. The Sinners ''Victor: '''Sin: '''Greed '''Captured by: '''Frobisher Patricia: '''Sin: '''Spite '''Captured by: '''Denby Mr. Sweet: '''Sin: '''Jealousy '''Captured by: '''Victor and Denby Fabian: '''Sin: '''Pride '''Captured by: '''Frobisher Alfie:'' '''Sin: '''Anger '''Captured by: '''Frobisher, Victor, and Denby How they were captured Victor Victor went to the gatehouse to do some "odd jobs" and found out that Frobisher was free. He told him that Ms. Denby was a liar and a cheat and said together they could do great things. Frobisher asked if he was greedy and Victor said he was. Frobisher pushed him into the sarcophagus. His personality didn't change much as he was already evil when he was captured; he just didn't have a consiencee, meaning he would be willing to risk the lives of others. Patricia Ms. Denby dropped hints that Eddie was cheating on her, and after a long process of fake love letters and internet messaging, Patricia finally comitted her sin of spite towards Eddie. Her soul was at the far end of the door next to Mr. Sweet. Mr. Sweet Mr. Sweet got jealous when Victor and Ms. Denby were spending more and more time together without him. Victor and Ms. Denby tricked him to the gatehouse by saying they had a special lunch planned, but instead they tricked him into becoming a sinner. His soul lied between Patricia & Alfie in the second sarcophagus from the left. As a sinner he was much more strict and unfair than he was normally. Fabian Frobisher found Fabian in his room just after he found out Patricia was a sinner. He pretended to be dying so he could lure Fabian to the gatehouse and make him the sinner of either Pride or Anger. In the tank room, Frobisher revealed he was faking; when Fabian tried to run, he was caught by Mr. Sweet. Then Frobisher said he should be ashamed, but Fabian said he was proud. He was then thrown into the sarcophagus by Mr. Sweet, making him a sinner. He was one of the worst sinners: he was horrible to Joy and Alfie and threw food at Jerome. His soul was nearest to the door next to Victor's. Alfie Alfie was trying to get his artifact when Frobisher caught him in the chimney. After failing to capture Eddie, Frobisher was so desperate for a sinner that he threatened to capture Willow, which made Alfie furious. He was thrown into the sarcophagus by Denby and Victor as a result. As a sinner, he didn't have time to do much as he was the last of the sinners, but he still ended up dumping Willow and insulting Jerome. His soul was between Victor's and Mr. Sweet's in the middle of the room. Other Sinners Once all five sinners were taken, Ammut came but not in full human form. She told Robert that he needed to capture more sinners and gave him a book to do so. Robert went to the school and Mr. Sweet made an assembly. There, Robert opened the book and all of the students in the room (apart from Willow because she had the key to protect her from becoming a sinner) became sinners. Later Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie went back to the house and brought them all to Robert. They are seen having their souls taken. The only item that could prevent anyone from becoming a sinner was the moon or sun key. The people who are known to be these sort of sinners are: *Joy Mercer *Jerome Clarke *Mara Jaffray *Willow Jenks *Trudy Rehmann *Harriet Denby Category:Villains Category:Season 3 Category:House of Anubis